


His Lucky Suit

by hanluvr (Bria)



Series: Together Drabbles [5]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Pete's World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:39:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3211130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bria/pseuds/hanluvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tuxedo looked dashing on him, but the thought of wearing it on the happiest day of his many lives filled him with dread. Companion piece to Winning the Lottery from the Doctor's point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Lucky Suit

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Doctor Who isn't mine. If it was things would be quite different. The BBC owns all and I bow before them.
> 
> Originally published August 6, 2014.
> 
> Partially inspired by The Lazarus Experiment, my headcanon is that the Doctor never wears a tuxedo in Pete's World until he marries Rose.

The Doctor frowned at the mirror during his fitting. The tuxedo looked dashing on him, but the thought of wearing it on the happiest day of his many lives filled him with dread.

"What's wrong?" Jackie Tyler asked.

"The suit. Bad things always happen when I wear a tux."

She gently patted his shoulder. "But this is Rose, you plum, and anybody who thinks about causing trouble at my daughter's wedding has to deal with me."

He laughed in agreement. Perhaps it _was_ time to make it his lucky suit, the one he wore as he became Rose Tyler's husband.


End file.
